Holes 2: The Sequel
by Rhade's Rose
Summary: Previously called Diggin' Up Those Holes. What happens when Stanley and Zero find a map to Kate Barlow's other loot? She hid more than the Yelnats' fortune so will they go back to CGL with the rest of the D-Tent Boys and recover it? Chapter 9 is up
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! I wish I owned Twitch :Sighs Dreamily: :Bangs head against computer desk and comes back to darn ol' reality: But I don't!!!!! Everything belongs to the genius: Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Zero! Hey Zero! Come look at this!'' Stanley Yelnats yelled out of his bedroom.  
  
"What's up?" Zero answered zipping up his pants.  
  
"What does this look like to you?"  
  
"Paper. You call me out of the bathroom to show me a piece of paper!"  
  
"Turn it around, Zero. Now what does it look like?"  
  
"A map."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Get this. In the bottom of the box where all the treasure was in, I think Kate Barlow hid more than what we found."  
  
"Do you think it's still out there?"  
  
"Of course, we just have to find it!"  
  
Zero rubbed his fuzzy mop of hair and said, "So in other words, you want to go back to Camp Greenlake and find something that might not even be there?"  
  
"Um... that's about the size of it. What do you think?"  
  
"Well we did it before, and we can do it again. Only one question, Stanley."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you suppose we get back to Camp Greenlake without anyone suspecting something? Oh, and another thing, are we going alone?"  
  
"To answer your first question, I have no clue how we're gonna get there. To answer your second question, No, we're not going alone, we're gonna get the rest of the D-Tent boys, it'll be like old times. Now what do you say to that, Zero?"  
  
A big grin came across Zero's face as he said, "Caveman, Let's get diggin'!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Hey at least we're not diggin' anymore holes, right?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't think this is any better, Zig Zag."  
  
"Well, at least we don't have any yellow-spotted lizards," Zig Zag replied to X-Ray trying to sound optimistic.  
  
The D-Tent boys and the rest of the residents of Camp GreenLake had been moved to a correctional facility outside of Houston. The rest of their sentence was being carried out there, breaking rocks. Which I remind you, is not a fun way to spend your summer vacation.  
  
"Guys, there's a car pullin' up, Ooo... it's a '69 Shelby GT 500,nice car," Twitch said as his hands were going crazy at his side.  
  
"Magnet, Squid! Get over here and help me hold him down. Easy Twitch, it's just a car," Armpit stated trying his best to calm the overly excited Twitch down.  
  
Zig Zag and X-Ray posed themselves against their sledgehammers, in a kind of 'bad-boy' position. They waited to see who stepped out of the dark blue muscle car.  
  
Their gaze was interrupted by Twitch, who managed to escape Magnet and Squid's grasp and was running straight for the car with trembling arms. He ran at top speed but then immediately stopped and slid his hands up and down the car's front quarter panel savoring every moment with it.  
  
At that time a woman stepped out onto the dusty ground she had a briefcase in hand and at once took off her sunglasses to inspect the car whom Twitch was still staring at in awe. She turned to him and said, "Young man, can you get your hands off my car! And do you know where I may find the....let me see here....oh yes, the D-Tent boys?"  
  
Twitch snapped out of his daydream and looked distinctly into the woman's familiar face and said, "Oh now I remember you, you were Caveman's lawyer, the one with the Jaguar, nice car. Sure I can tell ya where to find the D- Tent boys, I'm one of 'em and the rest are over here," he said leading her to where they all stood. "I sure you remember Zig Zag, X-Ray, Magnet, Armpit, Squid, and me, Twitch."  
  
"Yes, Yes, now down to business. I came here to tell y'all that you are to come with me. You're, well on a sort of probation. Now gather up your things and follow me."  
  
"Wait, on what sort of probation?" Zig Zag asked.  
  
"Ziggy, shut up and follow her, or we won't get to ride in that," Twitch replied pointing to the car as if it was some sort of heavenly being.  
  
"Look Twitch, I don't know if we can trust her, I mean what if it's all a hoax or somethin' it seems too good to be true."  
  
"Well, I think all that 'acute paranoia' is goin' to your head, Zig, I mean if this is our only chance outa here why not take it," Magnet said standing up for the rest of the boys.  
  
"Look you guys, just to save me time I'll explain, Stanley, you're 'Caveman' has paid your way to come out for the rest of your sentence. He said he needed you for something and he paid the bail for all of the D-Tent boys to come out. I hope you boys understand that this is sort of a trial run, one mistake and you're back here breakin' rocks. Now let's get going, I have no time for this. Y'all are to be dropped off at the Yelnats' estate a soon as possible."  
  
"So, that means we're gonna ride in that, right?" Twitch asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, replied the lawyer, you're riding in that," she pointed over to a rusted old bus.  
  
Twitch gave a slight groan but reluctantly went to his bunk and got his belongings with the rest of the boys. With raised spirits they loaded up into the bus and awaited their reunion with two of their missing D-Tent boys. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, it really means a lot to know your story is being read and liked. So without further ado, chapter three!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Put it right here boys."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Barlow."  
  
"Ma'am, How long is it going to be here for?"  
  
"As long as it takes, Clem. You wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands, now would you."  
  
"No, Ma'am. I'm just curious to when I can get my share."  
  
"Is that all you think about?! Your share, you sound like you're the only other person in this, Clem," another man in Kate's posse said.  
  
"Well, it seems as if it's that way, I'm always the one who has to get in with the dirty work, while you lazy lumps just sit there with your guns, lookin' pretty, Ain't that right, Ms. Barlow?"  
  
"No, that ain't Clem! Now if you don't shut your mouth I'll do it for ya," Kissin' Kate said as she cocked her pistol.  
  
"N- Now Ms. Barlow, I was just, just, statin' a fact, I didn't mean anythin' by it. I'll shut up, I promise," Clem said as he pretended to zip his mouth and lock it.  
  
"Good for nothin' fool," Kate murmured under her breath.  
  
"Come on boys we don't have all day, I'm plannin' on robbin' the brand new bank that just opened in Austin. Can't you just smell those new bills? After that, we'll come and bury it here along with this one."  
  
"Ms. Barlow?"  
  
"What do ya want now, Jesse?"  
  
"How are we gonna find this here treasure when it looks exactly like every other place in this God-forsakin' desert."  
  
"That's why I drew this, when y'all were arguin' I came up with this.," She said as she showed her posse the almost scale map of the area.  
  
"Where'd ya learn how to draw like that, Kate?" Tom asked.  
  
"I guess it came in pretty handy, bein' a school teacher and all." Kate said with a distant look in her eye. She was reminiscing back in GreenLake when her and the students would try and draw what they thought their town looked like. She could still remember sitting there on the front porch of the school-house while the children worked, and she would wait for Sam, the onion picker to come and ask her how her day was going. For the first time in years a tear fell down the face of Kissin' Kate Barlow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Kate!" Jesse hollered, "What do you suppose that is?"  
  
"It's a coach, you idiot!"  
  
"Yeah, but it looks pretty darn important ifn' you ask me."  
  
"Well no one was askin' you, Jesse," Clem retorted.  
  
"Shaddap, Clem! Now you boys listen to me. That is the coach of Stanley Yelnats, who happens to be one of the richest men in all of Texas. Now here's what were gonna do. Tom,Jake and Jesse, you shoot the driver, I'll do the rest."  
  
"What 'bout me Ms. Barlow?" Clem asked.  
  
"Oh, but don't you remember? You're the one who does the dirty work, right! You stay here with the horses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you mean to tell me, that you didn't kill the man?"  
  
"Nope. I thought it best to let the desert do it instead. Jake, C'mere and put that map in the box, then bury it somewhere's else, far away."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Barlow."  
  
"Kate! What do you think you're doin'? You shoulda shot that man and why the heck are we buryin' the loot?"  
  
"I'm so sick of yer compainin', Clem. I shoulda decided to shoot you a long time ago."  
  
Kate kissed him on his forehead and told him to run. A loud shot rang through the air, no one ever heard from Clem Barton again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"When do you think they'll get here, Caveman?"  
  
"Did you just call me Caveman? You haven't called me that since we left Camp Green Lake."  
  
"Well, I thought it'd be just like old times, even though I really don't want to think about those times. I mean I know the boys will want to be called by their names, right?"  
  
Stanley chuckled, "I guess you're right, Zero."  
  
Zero smiled, "So, like I asked before, when do you think they'll get here?"  
  
"Now that I think of it, I really never called you by any other name but Zero. Does it bother you? I mean the reason they called you Zero is because they thought nothin' was go...."  
  
Stanley never finished what he was about to say because Zero interrupted him, "Stanley! Chill! You're rambling, I know why they called me Zero and no, it does it bother me comin' from you. Now for the last time, when do you think they are gonna get here?"  
  
"Oh, Uh.... I'm sorry, Zero. Ya know, I really don't know when they'll get here. I'm not really thinking on that, I'm thinkin' about how we are going to get to Camp again. It's not gonna be easy, and I don't know how D-Tent is gonna feel about going back."  
  
"Uh, Yeah! I mean the place was near worse than Hell itself! But like I said before, I don't mind diggin' holes."  
  
Well, that's gonna be another thing, Zero, I don't know how they are going to take to the fact that we are probably going to dig holes, again."  
  
"Um...... that might be a problem. Seeing that they probably want to see another hole for as long as they live."  
  
"Thanks for makin' this a lot easier on me, Zero."  
  
"No problem, Caveman."  
  
"C'mon, I'd better check to see if my mom locked the doors to her car. We wouldn't want Twitch to take a ride without us."  
  
"You're right, Caveman."  
  
"Oh and Zero."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need to think of a way to get us to Camp Green Lake and back."  
  
"That's it! I've got it."  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"C'mere and I'll tell ya."  
  
A/N: Sorry I know it was short. I thought I'd make it a cliffhanger, ifn' you don't mind. Well if I get a lot of reviews I'll post the next chapter.  
  
But Until next time........ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The beat-up bus pulled into the Yelnat's estate, the D-Tenters finally arrived.  
  
"Ok, everybody out!" the driver yelled.  
  
"Holy yellow-spotted-lizards! Caveman sure did good with all that money," said Squid.  
  
"C'mon Squid, get outa the way! I wanna see what's inside."  
  
"Whoa nice car."  
  
"Uh, guys! Grab Twitch before he goes ballistic."  
  
"Please! I just want to see the pretty car."  
  
"Magnet, Armpit, hold 'im tight, And bring him towards the door."  
  
"Sure thing, X-Ray."  
  
The six D-Tenters walked up to the front door where Stanley's mother met them.  
  
"Hello, boys. Stanley has told me so much 'bout y'all. C'mon, Stanley and Hector have been waiting for ya."  
  
Mrs. Yelnats opened the door to their beautiful estate. When you first walked in the floor was lined with blue and white tiles, but when you stepped into the family room it was wall-to-wall crème colored carpeting. Also in the family room was a big screen TV, on which Stanley and Hector were playing Super Smash Bros. Melee.  
  
"Caveman, Zero?!"  
  
"Ziggy, X, Twitch, Armpit, Squid and Magnet!"  
  
The boys tried to give each other one big group hug but it turned out to be somewhat of a dog pile.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Armpit get your uh... arm of Zero, You'll kill 'em."  
  
"That's not Zero, that's Caveman."  
  
"Twitch get off my head!"  
  
"Stanley where are ya man?"  
  
"Down here. Help!"  
  
"Oh so that's who I was sittin' on, poor Caveman."  
  
Stanley and the other boys quickly jumped out of the dog pile. Armpit was stretching.  
  
Stanley cleared his throat and said, "Well now that we're all together and out of uh.... harm, I called you guys over here to tell you that well we're goin' back to Camp Green Lake."  
  
"Nice joke, Caveman. Seriously why did you call us here?"  
  
"I just told ya, X. Camp Green Lake, you know the one that's not green and doesn't have a lake."  
  
"Are you chico's out of you minds?!"  
  
"No Magnet. I, I mean we, are goin' back 'cause I found this," Stanley unfolded the map and showed it to the aggravated boys.  
  
"What the heck is it?"  
  
"It's a map, Zig. A map to Kate Barlow's other loot, I found it under a small compartment in my great-grandfather's chest. She hid more that we found and I'm lookin' to find it."  
  
"Yeah and we are goin' with him," Zero added timidly.  
  
"Well how do ya suppose we're getting' there. I don't think your mom and pops are gonna be to happy to hear that we of all people are goin' back to that Hell-hole of a camp."  
  
"That's one thing I did think of, Squid. We're gonna say that we're goin' on some sort of campin' trip, we'll have my Grandfather take us and we'll be able to pull it off just like that," Stanley said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Now you're startin' to think like a real D-Tent boy, Caveman. When do we start?"  
  
"In the mornin', Zig."  
  
"Boys! Time for supper!" Stanley's mom hollered.  
  
The boys stood in a circle and put their hands on top of another and yelled, "D-Tent!"  
  
The D-Tent boys were back together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tonight on America's Most Wanted, be on the look-out for Lou Walker. She just escaped from Texas State Correctional Facility and might be in the area. She's armed and dangerous. If you sight her or someone who looks like her please call the FBI Hotline at 1-800-555-5555."  
  
"Hey, Stanley will you shut the TV, we're gonna say grace."  
  
"Sure mom," Stanley said completely oblivious to what the TV had just said.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys like it, I personally don't think I did a good job but Ifn' you think otherwise please review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"You fool!" Kate Barlow muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's wrong Ms. Barlow?"  
  
"You, Jesse! And I thought Clem was the idiot."  
  
"You told me to bury it and that's what I'm doin'."  
  
"Well you're doin' it all wrong, and ifn' you don't get outa my way and let me bury it I'll shoot ya too."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Barlow."  
  
"Now get along with the rest of the boys, Jesse. Tell them I'll be a couple of hours, I'm buryin' this here chest in a special spot. No one will find it where I'm goin'."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Barlow. But may I ask where you might be takin' it?"  
  
"Somewhere's special to me, it has to do with my past. Now no more questions, get back to camp."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why not, I mean the curse is broken now."  
  
"So that means you'll come, Grandpa."  
  
"Sure I'll go with you boys, I haven't been camping since I was 'bout your age. But that was still when the curse was upon this family and I was in a predicament so bad that I......"  
  
"We get the picture, Grandpa."  
  
"Sorry, when do y'all want to leave?"  
  
"As soon as we can, Mr. Yelnats."  
  
"Well then how 'bout tomorrow morning?"  
  
"That sounds good to me, Grandpa."  
  
"Well you boys get your stuff ready, I'm gonna get packin'. Oh and Stanley?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're takin' the RV, Okay."  
  
"Um....... That's fine with me."  
  
And with that Stanley Yelants II left the room to go pack for what he thought was a camping trip.  
  
"Oh, yeah! We scored! Go D-Tent, Go D-Tent!" Shouted X-Ray while doing a sort of victory dance.  
  
"Uh..... Guys? Don't get your hopes up, I mean I don't know if we'll even find the treasure. We're not even sure it's there."  
  
"Yeah Stanley's right." Agreed Zero.  
  
"But you're forgettin' one thing, Caveman."  
  
"And what's that, Zig?"  
  
"We're the D-Tent boys!"  
  
"Yeah, we may be the D-Tent Boys but she was Kate Barlow. I'm sure she buried the treasure in a place only where she knew."  
  
"Hey, Caveman is this real?" Magnet said picking up a crystal punch bowl.  
  
"Yes! Magnet, don't touch....." Stanley's voice trailed off as Magnet dropped the bowl.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Caveman. My fingers are like little magnets."  
  
"Well, duh, why else would your name be Magnet?"  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious! Now would ya shut up, Squid! Hey and why do we call ya Squid anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, Mag? Hey come to think of it, why do you guys call me Squid?"  
  
"Would you both shut up! Hey Caveman, what are we goin' campin' with anyway? I hope it's not a Tent, just sayin' that word gives me shivers."  
  
"Oh didn't I tell ya, X? We're taking the RV, it's not brand new, but it'll work."  
  
"Uh guys, I hate to break up this family chat, but where's Twitch?"  
  
"I thought you had 'em Pit!"  
  
"Nope. I thought Squid had 'em."  
  
"No I thought...."  
  
"Oh no! My mom's car! It's a '68 red Mustang convertible, he's probably hotwiring it as we speak! What are you guys waitin' for, help me catch him?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"On the road again, I just can't wait to get on the road again, I....."  
  
"Grandpa, no offense or anything but can you stop singing!"  
  
"Well how 'bout, if I sing this song."  
  
'If only If only the woodpecker sighs  
  
the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies  
  
The wolf waits below hungry and lonely  
  
He cries to the moo-oon If only If only'  
  
By the middle of the song Zero and Stanley joined in, towards the end all of D-Tent was singing the beloved song.  
  
"One more time! All together now, If only, If only....."  
  
"Mr. Yelnats? I think one time is enough."  
  
"Oh.... Sure thing Zig Zag."  
  
Finally the D-Tent boys fell asleep and all became quiet except for the timid sound of Zero's voice.  
  
"Hey Caveman?" he whispered.  
  
"What Zero?"  
  
"Do you really think there's somethin' out there?"  
  
"Yeah, hey look what happened last time."  
  
"But Stanley, that was luck. We were lucky we found that chest, or else we'd still be under the Warden's watchful gaze."  
  
"That was poetic. Anyway, No Zero, It wasn't luck that helped us; it was destiny. My great-grandfather was destined to give up his treasure to Kate Barlow. And I was destined to get hit in the head with those sneakers," He said giving Zero a big grin, "I was also destined to dig a hole and find the treasure. And make a best friend."  
  
"Aw... Thanks man. I was really glad it turned out this way too. I mean if I hadn't come here I wouldn't 've met you and found my mother."  
  
"Well, I'm ready to hit the sack. It's 'bout six more hours 'till we get to Green Lake. And I want to be ready for anything."  
  
"Sure thing, Caveman." Zero said giving him the 'thumbs up' sign.  
  
"Everything is going to be great," Stanley thought while he was trying to go to sleep "It'll be like old times again, except we'll be digging holes to find something, not build character." But little did he know what was about to happen. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Confounded gun!" Lou yelled at the rifle that was leaning against the old wooden wall of the cabin that was hidden a long way from the old town.  
  
"I can't believe I left the bullets. Of all things the bullets! You think I could've forgotten my clothes or money maybe, nope, I forget the gosh-darn bullets!" Ever since Lou had arrived in the Texas State Penitentiary she had gotten herself in the habit of talking to herself. She was still getting used to the fact that she had no one to yell at. In a weird sort of way she missed Sir and Pendanski. But only in a weird sort of way, mind you.  
  
"Life just couldn't get any worse!" Just as Lou had said those words, as if on cue it started to rain. And when it rained in Green Lake it poured.  
  
Ever since Stanley had discovered the treasure it had miraculously rained. It was like Sam asked God to let it pour and it did, in memory of his love, Miss Katherine Barlow. Now you tell me, whom did God punish?  
  
"I hate this place, I hate my life and I hate Stanley Yelnats IV!" Lou screamed as she painted her nails deep rouge red. "When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he'd never met Lou Walker!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright boys, we'll pitch camp here." Mr. Yelnats said excitedly  
  
"Um, Mr. Yelnats?"  
  
"Yes, Ri- I mean Zigzag."  
  
"You do know that we're parked on a Tent, right?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Zig?"  
  
"You drove right through a tent, Mr. Yelnats."  
  
"And I thought I had bad sight," X-Ray butted in.  
  
"Shut Up, X! It's not Mr. Yelnats fault, " Zigzag said in defence.  
  
Mr. Yelnats backed up the RV and parked it away from what used to be C-Tent.  
  
"Well, Um.........there goes C-Tent." Stanley said stating the obvious.  
  
"Hey I wonder how D-Tent looks," Squid said changing the subject.  
  
"It probably looks the same as before, Squid, cots, crates, and a canvas. What's there to see?" X-ray retorted sarcastically.  
  
X hadn't been too happy when he heard they were going back to see what held his past, The only home he knew for over six months. It was hard on him, but he'd never let any of the boys know that, he was their leader, the one they looked up to, or so he thought.  
  
"Hey X, you Okay man?" Zigzag asked as X-ray was staring off into space.  
  
"Yeah, I'm , uh......fine, I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
"Hey Stanley?"  
  
"What, pit?"  
  
"I thought this was gonna be turned into a girl's camp, doesn't look like they're doin' anything with it."  
  
"I dunno, maybe they're waiting a couple of months or somethin'."  
  
"Hey guys come look at this!" Magnet shouted.  
  
The remaining D-Tent boys ran to where Magnet stood looking out into the distance. On the ground they saw the reflection of the blinding sun with some clouds overhead. They were staring at the lake.  
  
"Where's the holes, man," Magnet asked.  
  
"Maybe under water, genius!" Squid retorted  
  
"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it, no more holes. We dug and we dug and it's all come down to this!" Zigzag said still in awe at the beautiful lake that surrounded them.  
  
"C'mon guys, who wants to end the past with me once and for all?" Caveman said taking off his shirt and jumping into the lake. "Woohoo!!! This is great!"  
  
The rest of the boys did the same. The water was cool and refreshing on their skin, which still had scars from blisters. The hot July sun beat down on all of them as the 'Juvenile Delinquents' were boys again. Just normal teenage boys, without a care in the world except for dunking the other D-Tenters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, this is good! I haven't had hot-dogs like these since my mom made them back home." Squid said biting of a chunk of hot-dog off his stick.  
  
"Yeah this is the life. Good friends, food and an adventure ahead of us." X-ray said kicking back against the chair as he warmed his hands against the camp-fire.  
  
"Hey Caveman, let me look at the map."  
  
"Um...sure thing Zig." He said handing it over to the frizzy- headed boy who took it and gazed closely at it.  
  
"Do you think any yellow-spotted-lizards 'll be out here tonight?"  
  
"Not if you eat this," Zero said handing Twitch over and onion.  
  
"So you mean if I eat this the lizards won't eat me?"  
  
"Sure thing, Twitch," Caveman said. "When Hec- I mean, Zero and I were stuck in that hole with the Warden and Sir starin' at us and the lizards on our hands, we had eaten a load of onions which the lizards don't like. That kept them away from us."  
  
"So boys what do you want to do tomorrow?" Mr. Yelnats asked.  
  
"Well um.......that's the thing, Grandpa. We want to go and um.......explore out here awhile, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Oh that's fine with me, Stanley. Just don't wander too far."  
  
"Okay, Grandpa."  
  
"Caveman, What's this thing supposed to be?" Zigzag asked pointing to a strange design on the map.  
  
"I dunno it looks sorta like a boat with a man on it?"  
  
"Maybe it's a clue?"  
  
"Okay 'Detective Squid' tell me what kind of clue it would be."  
  
"It's a........oh shut up X-Ray!"  
  
"Hey look before this argument gets any worse let's break it up, Okay?"  
  
"Sure whatever you say, Caveman," Squid gave in.  
  
X-Ray didn't like the idea that the D-Tent boys were now giving in to whatever Caveman was saying. He was the leader not Caveman, and he'd do anything to win that title back, anything.  
  
"What's up Twitch?" Zero asked "You usually twitch when there's a nice car nearby, and I mean if you think the RV's a nice car, then you're crazy."  
  
"It's not that, I just well I feel kinda jumpy for some odd reason, like something bad's gonna happen. I just can't shake the feeling off me."  
  
X-ray rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right, Twitch. You probably smell a nice car or something, you ain't smart enough to be havin' a sixth sense."  
  
"You know what, X?" Zigzag butted in, "You just don't know when to stop do you? You like to put people down, you just can't get the picture that you're not the leader anymore. You're jealous."  
  
That was the last straw, X-Ray had just about enough of this. He was the leader since Day One, when they all had come to Green Lake, and he wasn't gonna let Caveman or anyone else take that away from him. He swung his fist right into Zigzag's stomach. He rolled on the floor in agony, but reluctantly got up in spite of his pain and bull-dozed X-ray to the ground. By the time this had happened all of the D- Tent boys came to the rescue, Zero grabbed Zig like he had once before and threw him to Armpit. Squid took a hold of X- ray and threw him onto the ground.  
  
"That's it!" Stanley screamed "I'm not gonna stand it anymore, I came and bailed you out of the facility to help me and you fight!" Stanley's voice grew louder, he released the inner boy he never knew he had, the one that could stand up for himself. "X, I want you to keep away from Zig. And Zig, you go over there and stay. I'm not gonna let an old argument destroy the reason for coming here."  
  
"Nicely said, Caveman," Armpit said.  
  
"Now I want everyone to get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us," Stanley said, he could feel himself growing bigger than he ever had before.  
  
For one in his life, X-ray had been beat. He was not gonna take it anymore, he was the leader and that was final.  
  
A/N: Okay well I got over the writers block! I didn't mean for this chapter to bash X-ray, so don't take it that way. Hope you like it. REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing!  
  
A/N: Yay, another update! Well thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Oh Sam, why? Why did you have to go so young? I miss you. And I love you." Kissin' Kate Barlow cried to the wind. "You left me, and now look where I am, a no good murderer. Sam I've killed people, I killed them, for you."  
  
Kate let down her hair and let the wind take it, and for a moment, just a moment, she thought she caught a glimpse of Sam. "Sam! Sam!" She cried, "Come back, oh don't leave! Come back!" But it was too late, Sam was gone and Kate was forever haunted by the image of Sam turning his face from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Stanley you asleep?" Zero said from under his sleeping bag.  
  
"Nope, you?"  
  
"Nope. Hey I got somethin' to tell ya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look over there on the lake, tell me what you see. If it's what I think it is than I know I'm not dreaming."  
  
Stanley stood up from his warm sleeping bag and walked to the bank of the lake. Standing there he looked straight across, and couldn't believe what he saw. He drew in a deep breath and said, "Holy Yellow-Spotted-Lizards! There's someone in a boat!"  
  
"I knew it!" Zero added enthusiastically  
  
The image was that of a man in a rowboat if you looked closely you could make out a hat upon his head, and in the boat was a pile of what looked like vegetables. The moon shown down on it so you could see the image a bit clearly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Zero wake D-Tent up, quick!"  
  
"Sure thing, Caveman."  
  
Stanley still stood there watching the man row his boat as one by one the boys started to awake. Stanley was lost in his thoughts, as he wondered why this man could be on the lake at this time of night and who this man was. He was suddenly startled by the murmur of D-Tent's voices.  
  
"What the heck! Why did you wake me up, I was having a nice dream.......there I was on a beach with two girls at my....." Zigzag's voice was interrupted by Caveman.  
  
"Shut up and look!" He said pointing to the lake.  
  
"I don't see anythin'."  
  
"Me neither"  
  
"Uh Caveman, you okay? Did you eat too many onions or somethin' 'cause I don't see what the fuss is all about." Said Squid  
  
Caveman rubbed his eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm uh.........fine."  
  
"But I saw it too," Zero added, "I was the one who woke him up, I was the one who saw it. Caveman's perfectly fine."  
  
"Well what'd you Neanderthals see?" X-Ray said shoving himself into the circle of boys  
  
"X, what's your problem?" Zig asked getting closer to him  
  
"I ain't got a problem!"  
  
"Yeah, well what's with you callin' everyone names," Magnet asked stepping between Ziggy and X.  
  
"You know what?! Why don't y'all mind your own business. Well, Caveman, since you're so 'high and mighty' now , why don't you tell me what you see out there."  
  
"Sure X, just look."  
  
"I don't see nuttin'"  
  
"It was just there a minute ago......I don't get it."  
  
"Well what'd you see that was there a minute ago and isn't now." X-ray asked impatiently.  
  
"I-we saw a man, rowing a boat filled with stuff, now he's gone."  
  
"Right.......and I'm the Queen Of England in disguise, really what did you see."  
  
"I told you, X"  
  
"You're nuts! Who the heck would be crazy enough to row his boat in the middle of the night on this lake which is in the middle of nowhere?!"  
  
"Look X, I told you what I saw, ask Zero he saw it too, isn't that right?"  
  
Zero nodded.  
  
"Whatever," X-ray muttered "I'm goin' back to sleep and when I get up tomorrow I expect you all to be normal again."  
  
"Um..........X?"  
  
"What Squid?"  
  
"You know when you just said that when you get up tomorrow you want us all to be normal again."  
  
"Yes, I know what I said."  
  
"Well you made a mistake, today is tomorrow, I mean it's like 3:30 A.M. which makes it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay 'Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything' got to bed and be normal tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Squid said sarcastically while saluting X-ray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys got back into their sleeping bags when Twitch woke up and said, "Caveman?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw it too."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I saw the man in the boat, though I didn't want to tell anyone 'cause I felt stupid if I said I saw something and it wasn't there."  
  
"Hey that sounds familiar. Well why didn't you tell me before everyone woke up?"  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged then started to twitch.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh I'm gettin' that feeling again. It's no big deal."  
  
"Alright whatever you say. I'm goin' to bed, G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If only If only the woodpecker sighs...la la la la la la la la......"  
  
"Hey Stanley, I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"Yeah, Zero, well after last night-er this morning I couldn't really fall back to sleep."  
  
"Hey ,where's Mr. Yelnats?"  
  
"What do ya mean, Zero?"  
  
"He's not in the RV, and he's not by the lake, I thought you might know where he is."  
  
"Oh great! I lost grandpa! Help me wake the rest of D-tent up, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Stanley."  
  
"Get Up!!!!" Zero yelled  
  
"What? What's wrong, Zero?"  
  
"Mr. Yelnats isn't here, help me wake everyone up so we can find them, okay Pit?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Whaddya mean Mr. Yelnats isn't here." Zig asked  
  
"Um.......just what I said, he's not here. We can't find him."  
  
"Oh great, we lost grandpa!" Stanley cried throwing up his arms  
  
"It's alright, Caveman, we'll find 'im." Magnet said trying to comfort him.  
  
"I knew something was wrong," Twitch said as his hands started drumming on the RV. "I told you, Caveman."  
  
"You're right, Twitch. I'm sorry no one listened to ya."  
  
"No problem, Caveman it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Okay D-Tent, everyone is going to split up and we're gonna search the tents, cabins, holes or what's left of the holes anyway. I want y'all to pair up, Zig and Magnet, Pit and X, and Twitch and Squid, and Zero, and I. We'll meet back here in one-hour."  
  
"What if we don't find 'im?" Squid asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Shut up, Squid. You always have bad timing." Pit said elbowing him in the side.  
  
"Well I dunno what we're gonna do, just search and search good, please. We need grandpa back."  
  
And with that D-Tent looked and searched, but little did they know where Mr. Yelnats was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do ya want from me, ma'am?"  
  
"Just shut yer hole, gramps and don't ask questions!"  
  
"Okay, but you'll regret messing with Stanley Yelnats and I speak for all four of us!"  
  
"Shut yer trap," she said pointing the gun to his forehead.  
  
"If only if only the woodpecker sighs......" Stanley Yelnats II quietly sang to himself hoping Stanley and his friends would come soon.  
  
A/N: Okay, well how do ya like it? I love this cliffhanger thing! MUHAHAHAHAHA! :Ahem: Now go and review! ( 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Wow! Another update, gosh I'm so proud of myself! Anyway Thanks to all who've reviewed so far, I'm glad you all like it, and thanks for all the people who said this should be turned into a novel, I didn't know that I was that good of a writer. And I wish it could be turned into a novel but it would be too complicated.............maybe one o' these days...............  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Well since we're all here, I've come to the conclusion that we haven't found Stanley's grandpa."  
  
"Oh how right you are, Detective Squid. Tell me where would we be without you?" X-ray said sarcastically as he elbowed Squid in the side.  
  
"Well guys......what are we gonna do now?! Grandpa's missing and now how are we going to look for this hidden treasure that we came for and -------" Stanley was cut off by Zigzag.  
  
"Chill Caveman! And I thought I was the paranoid one, look I have an idea."  
  
Caveman sighed and said, "Okay Ziggy, shoot."  
  
"Well how 'bout we go on with our hunt for this treasure, and maybe we'll come across Grandpa on the way there. Whaddya think?"  
  
"Well okay, how 'bout you guys?" Caveman asked the other D- Tenters.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Okay, fine with me."  
  
"Okay, well then it's settled, we'll go and look for this treasure." Caveman said  
  
"Wait, wait, wait........aren't I in this too? So just 'cause Caveman took over my title, it doesn't meant that I can't have a say in this too. Let's just see here," X-ray said walking into the boys circle, "Well let's weigh things out, grandpa or treasure that might not even be here, grandpa or........" X-ray kept this going for about three minutes.  
  
"Okay X, we get the point, look tell us what you want to do." Caveman said trying to be the peace-maker.  
  
"Oh now I feel privileged, 'Oh Mighty Caveman' gave me permission to speak." X-ray spat out sarcastically. "Well Caveman, you know what I think?"  
  
Silence followed X's question.  
  
"I asked you something Caveman, do you know what I think?"  
  
"What."  
  
"I think this is all a waste of time!"  
  
"Well you know what X?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I really don't care what you think. This whole trip has been ruined by you and your selfishness, and I don't care what you say about me but don't go puttin' the others down!"  
  
The rest of D-tent was surprised how Caveman reacted towards their former leader. X-ray was also equally surprised, so surprised in fact that he walked off.  
  
"That was nice, Caveman, you really told 'im," Armpit said  
  
"Yeah," Stanley muttered, "Well let's get goin' I want to at least be back before nightfall. Oh and Zero?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Grab some food and matches just in case, kay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So you really mean to go through wid da plan huh, Caveman." Armpit asked  
  
"That's what I'm hopin' to do, Pit. Are y'all with me?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So am I"  
  
"Count me in too."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So it's settled then, we leave as soon as possible, take lotsa water and food."  
  
"I've got the food," Armpit hollered while carrying two armloads of bags filled with food.  
  
"Okay," Stanley chuckled and walked off towards the others.  
  
"So you comin', X?" Twitch asked the sulking lump of X-ray  
  
"I dunno, just go away, Twitch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that the D-tent Boys minus one headed in the direction that the arrow on the map pointed.  
  
"Okay what does it say now, Zig."  
  
"Uh, well it shows a big hole in the ground and then a bunch of little dots, which I think are the paces to the big hole in the ground."  
  
"Yeah that helps," Squid said grabbing the map from Zigzag "It means go 30 paces North by North-East, Swing a right to the rock that looks like a boat."  
  
Everyone was speechless.  
  
"What?" Squid said looking at D-Tent funny.  
  
"We just didn't know that you were that smart, Squid." Armpit said  
  
"Oh," Came Squid's reply "Well I'm smarter than y'all think."  
  
"Well let's go," Stanley said starting to count the paces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you look at all the pretty things, Sam." Kate Barlow said fingering the gold pieces that were in the chest. "I did it for you, and he killed you, Sam, he killed you 'cause you were colored." Kate said thinking back over the course of time, at the moment she was Katherine Barlow, School Teacher not Kate Barlow Outlaw. Oh how she wished she could be that girl once again, "I know maybe if I just do it now, I'll bring myself back to those happy times," she said raising her pistol to her head. "No, I can't now's not the time." She told herself placing the gun back in its holster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh, Squid?"  
  
"Yeah Caveman."  
  
"What's this mean?" Stanley said pointing to the dots that turned into blue lines on the map.  
  
"I think it means there's water nearby."  
  
"Well good job, Genius this whole place is covered in water!" Zigzag said  
  
"Yeah but I think it means we have to go across the water, Zig. Caveman, how we gonna get across the lake?" Squid said as his Texan accent thickened.  
  
"Well come to think of it, I don't know."  
  
"I've got it!" Zero commented  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look over there on the water!"  
  
"Holy Yellow Spotted Lizards!" Zigzag exclaimed, "It's a boat!"  
  
"Zero, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Caveman asked  
  
"If you're thinkin' that's the Mary-Lou, then yeah I'm thinkin' what you're thinkin'."  
  
"Guys we know this boat! Okay remember when Zero ran off and I went to find him? Well I found him under that same boat!!!"  
  
"Man you guys, this is gettin' really creepy," Magnet blurted out. "I mean first that thing you guys saw on the water last night, and now this boat."  
  
"It sure is, Magnet it sure is." Zig said as his voice drifted off into some unknown void.  
  
"Well how we gonna get it?"  
  
"Well obviously someone's gotta' swim for it," Caveman said eyeing every one of the boys.  
  
"I'll do it," Zigzag said taking off his shirt (A/N: Oh don't all the Ziggy fan girls love me now! )  
  
"Okay Zig, if you really want to do it go ahead, but wait," Caveman said, "Here take this rope to tie it onto the boat."  
  
"Okay see y'all in a few minutes," Zig said wading into the lake  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well who do we have here? Why if it isn't 'Mr- Leader-of D-Tent himself. Hello X-ray! Surprised to see me?"  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?! Whaddya want from me?" X- ray said backing himself into the RV.  
  
"I'm here to offer you a proposal."  
  
"What kind of proposal?"  
  
"Well I heard you were a little angry at the Caveman for takin' yer title, so I.............."  
  
"How'd you find that out?!" X-ray raised his voice at her.  
  
"Oh I have my ways" she said pulling Mr. Yelnats out from behind the boys' tent.  
  
"Mr. Yelnats! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, X, I'm fine. I swear that old curse is still upon this family and...................."  
  
"Shaddap!" The Warden said kicking Mr. Yelnats in the stomach causing him to collapse in shear pain. "Now for my proposal, revenge is sweet and I'll help ya get back at all of D-Tent if you tell me where they are and where the map is."  
  
"What makes you think I'd ever give my boys' plans away, and if I'm not mistaken I'm still apart of D-Tent."  
  
"Well if you want to have it yer way, fine with me. But this is for all the pain you caused!" Lou said slamming X-ray over the head with the barrel of her gun. X fell down unconscious.  
  
"Come on Gramps! Get up, yer comin' with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Go Zig, Go Zig it's your Birthday, not really, party anyway!" Armpit hollered  
  
"Nice job, Zig." Caveman said pulling the rope and landing the boat on the bank of the lake.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Zigzag gasped out of breath.  
  
"Okay D-Tent pile in!"  
  
As D-Tent piled in the boat Twitch's face turned pale and he started to quiver and twitch.  
  
"Hey Twitch, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothin', Caveman just that feeling that I've been getting lately."  
  
Caveman scanned around but saw nothing and said, "Well all seems quiet, Twitch but I'll keep a look out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Twitch climbed into the 'Mary-Lou' and Caveman pushed off.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Well R-E-V-I-E-W! Go Now! ;) 


End file.
